Zauberhafte Hexen
Zauberhafte Hexen, which translates to "Enchanted Witches" or in some German dialects, "Charmed Witches", is the German dubbed version of the Charmed series. All episodes aired on ORF-1 network and ProSieban network in Deutschland. The Main Characters On the series, the voices were dubbed by German actors, actresses, and voice-actors. The individuals who voiced the main characters on the series are as follows: *Prue Halliwell - Ranja Bonalana, all three seasons *Piper Halliwell - Melanie Hinze, all eight seasons *Phoebe Halliwell - Dashca Lehmann, all eight seasons, including pilot providing voice for Lori Rom. *Paige Matthews - Carola Ewert, for the 4th season, until the 10th episode of season 5, Anna Carlsson, for the remainder of the series from 5.11 – 8.22. *Leo Wyatt - Tobias Kluckert, all episodes Leo appeared. *Cole Turner - Torsten Michaelis, all episodes Cole appeared. *Darryl Morris - Charles Rettinghaus, all appearances made by Darryl. *Chris Halliwell, from future - Norman Matt, all appearances. *Billie Jenkins - Julia Kaufmann, all appearances. *Andy Trudeau - Thomas Nero-Wolff, all appearances. *Dan Gordon - Simon Jäger, all episodes. Guest-Stars *Penny Halliwell - Bettina Schön, Rita Engelmann, alternated throughout appearances. *Patty Halliwell - Daniela Hoffmann, Season 1 to 5, Joceline Gassen, Season 7 and 8 *Victor Bennett - Helmut Gauß, all appearances. *Coop - Jaron Löwenberg, all appearances. *Henry Mitchell - Peter Flechtner, all appearances. *Agent Kyle Brody - Robin Kahnmeyer, all appearances. *Richard Montana - Gerrit Schmidt-Foß, all appearances. *Dex Lawson - Marcus Pfeiffer, all appearances. *Jason Dean - David Nathan, all appearancs. *Leslie St. Claire - Marius Götze-Clarén *Christy Jenkins - Maria Koschny, all appearances. *Zankou - Ingo Albrecht, all appearances. *Drake dè Mon - Nicolas Böll, all appearances. *Barbas - Jan Spitzer, all appearances. *Gideon - Detlef Bierstedt, all appearances. *Rex Buckland - Boris Tessmann, all appearances. *Hannah Webster - Nadja Reichardt, all appearances. Original Airdates in Germany *Season 1 - May 05th, 1999 to October 03rd, 1999 *Season 2 - September 09th, 2000 to January 27th, 2001 *Season 3 - June 06th, 2001 to September 25th, 2002 *Season 4 - October 02nd, 2002 to March 05th, 2003 *Season 5 - April 14th, 2004 to July 28th, 2004 *Season 6 - February 09th, 2005 to June 29th, 2005 *Season 7 - July 06th, 2005 to November 16th, 2005 *Season 8 - September 19th, 2006 to March 24th, 2007 Renaming of Episodes Staffel 1 :Episode 01 - "Das Buch der Schatten", aired:09.05.99 :Episode 02 - "Teuflische Augen", aired:16.05.99 :Episode 03 - "Die Formwandler", aired:30.05.99 :Episode 04 - "Rendezvous mit einem Geist", aired:06.06.99 :Episode 05 - "Tödliche Träume", aired:13.06.99 :Episode 06 - "Höllenhochzeit", aired:20.06.99 :Episode 07 - "Schwester der Nacht", aired:27.06.99 :Episode 08 - "Der Wahrheitszauber", aired:04.07.99 :Episode 09 - "Rückkehr aus dem Jenseits", aired:11.07.99 :Episode 10 - "Machtlos", aired:18.07.99 :Episode 11 - "Der Fluch der Urne", aired:25.07.99 :Episode 12 - "Wendigo", aired 01.08.99 :Episode 13 - "Liebe ist die stärkste Macht", aired:08.08.99 :Episode 14 - "Nachricht von Max", airedate:15.08.99 :Episode 15 - "Wer hat Angst vorm Schwarzen Mann?", aired:22.08.99 :Episode 16 - "Man stirbt nur dreimal", aired:29.08.99 :Episode 17 - "Zurück in die Vergangenheit", aired:05.09.99 :Episode 18 - "Wenn das Böse erwacht", aired:12.09.99 :Episode 19 - "Blind", aired:12.09.99 :Episode 20 - "Ein Geist, zwei Schwestern", aired:19.09.99 :Episode 21 - "Wächter der Dunkelheit", aired:26.09.99 :Episode 22 - "Immer wieder Mittwoch", aired:03.10.00 Staffel 2 *''Some episodes aired in a different order than the series did in North America''. :Episode 01 - "Abraxas", aired:09.10.00 :Episode 02 - "Hexenjagd", aired:16.10.00 :Episode 03 - "Voll im Bild, aired:30.10.00 :Episode 04 - "Pakt mit dem Teufel", aired:23.10.00 :Episode 05 - " Einfach unwiderstehlich", aired:07.10.00 :Episode 06 - "Der Auserwählte, aired:14.10.00 :Episode 07 - "Die Akasha-Rollen", aired:21.10.00 :Episode 08 - "Der Schrecken der Tiefe", aired:28.10.00 :Episode 09 - " Zwischen Himmel und Hölle", aired:04.11.00 :Episode 10 - "Mitten ins Herz, aired:13.11.00 :Episode 11 - "Drei Hexen und ein Baby", aired:18.11.00 :Episode 12 - "Verflucht in alle Ewigkeit", aired:09.12.00 :Episode 13 - "Fieber", aired:25.11.00 :Episode 14 - " Ein tierisch guter Spuk", aired:02.12.00 :Episode 15 - "Das Zeichen", aired:16.12.00 :Episode 16 - "Vom Pech verfolgt", aired:23.12.00 :Episode 17 - "Ewige Jugend", aired:30.12.00 :Episode 18 - "Der reinste Horror", aired:06.01.01 :Episode 19 - "Ex Libris, aired:13.01.01 :Episode 20 - "Hexenblut", aired:20.01.01 :Episode 21 - "Die Reiter der Apokalypse", aired:27.01.01 :Episode 22 - "Wünsch Dir was, aired:27.01.01 Staffel 3 *''There was almost a one year gab between the final two episodes of the season''. :Episode 01 - "Die Verschwörung des Bösen", aired:06.06.01 :Episode 02 - "Hexenhochzeit", aired:13.06.01 :Episode 03 - "Von Feen und Trollen", aired:20.06.01 :Episode 04 - "Das Zeitportal", aired:27.06.01 :Episode 05 - "Die Dämonenfalle, aired:04.07.01 :Episode 06 - "Die Macht der Gefühle", aired:11.07.01 :Episode 07 - "Alle oder keine", aired:18.07.01 :Episode 08 - "Balthasar, aired:25.07.01 :Episode 09 - "Besessen, aired:01.08.01 :Episode 10 - "Wenn der Eismann kommt", aired:08.08.01 :Episode 11 - "Gegen alle Regeln", aired:15.08.01 :Episode 12 - "Verlorene Seelen", aired:22.08.01 :Episode 13 - "Das Böse in mir", aired:29.08.01 :Episode 14 - "Stadt der Geister", aired:05.09.01 :Episode 15 - "Trauung mit Hindernissen", aired:05.09.01 :Episode 16 - "Der Tod siegt immer", aired:12.09.01 :Episode 17 - "Aller guten Dinge sind neun", aired:19.09.01 :Episode 16 - "Die sieben Todsünden", aired:26.09.01 :Episode 19 - " Die Bruderschaft", aired:10.10.01 :Episode 20 - "Freund oder Feind?", aired:17.10.01 :Episode 21 - " Die Todesfee", aired:24.10.01 :Episode 22 - "Das Ende", aired:25.09.02 Staffel 4 :Episode 01 - "Die neue Macht der Drei", aired:02.10.02 :Episode 02 - "48 Stunden", aired:09.10.02 :Episode 03 - "Die drei Furien", aired:16.10.02 :Episode 04 - "Der Mann mit dem Drachendolch", aired:23.10.02 :Episode 05 - "Der Sammler", aired:30.10.02 :Episode 06 - "Ein Prinz für Paige", aired:06.11.02 :Episode 07 - "Hirngespinste", aired:13.11.02 :Episode 08 - "Schwarz wie der Teufel", aired:20.11.02 :Episode 09 - "Der Ring der Musen", aired:28.11.02 :Episode 10 - "Geister der Vergangenheit", aired:04.12.02 :Episode 11 - "Die zwölf Geschworenen", aired:11.12.02 :Episode 12 - "Feuer", aired:18.12.02 :Episode 13 - "Das schwarze Nichts", aired:08.01.03 :Episode 14 - "Die Frage aller Fragen", aired:15.01.03 :Episode 15 - "Die Braut trägt schwarz", aired:23.01.03 :Episode 16 - "Das fünfte Rad", aired:29.01.03 :Episode 17 - "Der Soldat Leo Wyatt", aired:05.02.03 :Episode 18 - "Beiß mich", aired:12.02.03 :Episode 19 - "Die Krönung", aired:19.02.03 :Episode 20 - "Lang lebe die Königin, aired:26.02.03 :Episode 21 - "Die Brut des Bösen", aired:05.03.03 :Episode 22 - " Der Engel des Schicksals", aired:05.03.03 Staffel 5 The German networks aired 2 episodes back-to-back each week. :Episode 01 - "Der Ruf des Meeres (1)", aired:14.04.04 :Episode 02 - "Der Ruf des Meeres (2)", aired:21.04.04 :Episode 03 - "Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind ...", aired:28.04.04 :Episode 04 - "Sirenengesang", aired:05.05.04 :Episode 05 - "Superhelden", aired:12.05.04 :Episode 06 - "Böse Augen", aired:12.05.04 :Episode 07 - "Tödliche Visionen", aired:19.05.04 :Episode 08 - "Barbas", aired:19.05.04 :Episode 09 - "Unverwundbar", aired:26.05.04 :Episode 10 - "Mumienschanz", aired:26.05.04 :Episode 11 - "Der Nexus", aired:02.06.04 :Episode 12 - "Happy Birthday, Cole!", aired:16.06.04 :Episode 13 - "Quälgeister", aired:16.06.04 :Episode 14 - "San Francisco träumt", aired:22.06.04 :Episode 15 - "Ein magisches Geschenk", aired:22.06.04 :Episode 16 - "Babyalarm", aired:30.06.04 :Episode 17 - "Glücksbringer", aired:30.06.04 :Episode 18 - "Katzenjammer", aired: 07.07.04 :Episode 19 - "Tanz um die ewige Quelle", aired:07.07.04 :Episode 20 - "Nichts sehen, nichts hören, nichts sagen", aired:14.07.04 :Episode 21 - " Hexentaufe", aired:21.07.04 :Episode 22 - "Kampf der Titanen (1)", aired:28.07.04 :Episode 23 - "Kampf der Titanen (2)", aired:28.07.04 Staffel 6 :Episode 01 - "Im Bann der Walküren, Teil 1", aired:02.02.05 :Episode 02 - " Im Bann der Walküren, Teil 2", aired:09.02.05 :Episode 03 - "Vergissmeinnicht", aired:16.02.05 :Episode 04 - "Die Ohnmacht der Drei", aired:23.02.05 :Episode 05 - " Tödliche Liebe", aired:02.03.05 :Episode 06 - "Opfer der Sehnsucht", aired:09.03.05 :Episode 07 - "Seelenqualen", aired:09.03.05 :Episode 08 - "Piper und die Tafelrunde", aired:16.03.05 :Episode 09 - "Kleine Monster", aired:23.03.05 :Episode 10 - "Zwischen den Zeiten", aired:30.03.05 :Episode 11 - "Witchstock", aired:06.04.05 :Episode 12 - "Der perfekte Mann", aired:13.04.05 :Episode 13 - "Schlechtes Karma", aired:20.04.05 :Episode 14 - "Die Kopflosen Drei", aired:27.04.05 :Episode 15 - "Bezaubernde Phoebe, aired:04.05.05 :Episode 16 - "Piper und Leo", aired:11.05.05 :Episode 17 - "Klassentreffen", aired:18.05.05 :Episode 18 - "Die Spinne, aired:25.05.05 :Episode 19 - "Das Tribunal", aired:01.06.05 :Episode 20 - "Magische Männer", aired:08.06.05 :Episode 21 - "Witch Wars, aired:15.06.05 :Episode 22 - "Gute und Böse Welt (1)", aired:22.06.05 :Episode 23 - "Gute und Böse Welt (2)", aired:29.06.05 Staffel 7 :Episode 01 - "Blinder Zorn", airdate:06.07.05 :Episode 02 - "Nackte Tatsachen", aired:13.07.05 :Episode 03 - "Der Rivalitätszauber, aired:20.07.05 :Episode 04 - "Der Fluch der Piraten", aired:27.07.05 :Episode 05 - "Todesengel", aired:03.08.05 :Episode 06 - "Im Bann des blauen Mondes", aired:10.08.05 :Episode 07 - "Ohne Schutzengel", aired:17.08.05 :Episode 08 - "Der burmesische Falke, aired:24.08.05 :Episode 09 - "Was ist mit Leo los?", aired:31.08.05 :Episode 10 - "Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst", aired:07.09.05 :Episode 11 - "Die Hexen von nebenan", aired:07.09.05 :Episode 12 - "Utopia erwacht", aired:14.09.05 :Episode 13 - "Charmageddon", aired:21.09.05 :Episode 14 - "Carpe Dämon", aired:28.09.05 :Episode 15 - "Feuer und Flamme", aired:05.10.05 :Episode 16 - "Der verlorene Leo", aired:12.10.05 :Episode 17 - "Wer hat die Eltern geschrumpft?", aired:12.10.05 :Episode 18 - "Die Büchse der Pandora", aired:19.10.05 :Episode 19 - "Freaky Phoebe", aired:26.10.05 :Episode 20 - "Mein Freund, der Dämon", aired: 02.11.05 :Episode 21 - "Der Tod steht ihnen gut", aired:09.11.05 :Episode 22 - "Macht oder Leben", aired:16.11.05 Staffel 8 :Episode 01 - "Totgesagte leben länge, aired:19.09.06 :Episode 02 - "Halliwells im Wunderland", aired:26.09.06 :Episode 03 - "Lauf, Piper, Lauf", aired:10.10.06 :Episode 04 - "Verzweifelte Haushexen", aired:17.10.06 :Episode 05 - "Entzauberte Julie", aired:24.10.06 :Episode 06 - "Kill Billie Vol. 1", aired: 31.10.06 :Episode 07 - " Bitte lächeln", aired:06.11.06 :Episode 08 - "Yin und Yang", aired:13.11.06 :Episode 09 - "Blutsbande", aired:21.11.06 :Episode 10 - "Vaya Con Leos, aired:28.11.06 :Episode 11 - "Billies Killer-Eltern", aired:06.01.07 :Episode 12 - "Mit gleicher Münze", aired:13.01.07 :Episode 13 - "Klein, aber mein", aired: 20.01.07 :Episode 14 - "Büffel, Tiger und Hund", aired:27.01.07 :Episode 15 - "The Last Temptation of Christy", aired:03.02.07 :Episode 16 - "Verliebt, verlobt, verwirrt", aired:10.02.07 :Episode 17 - "Ein hoher Preis", aired:17.02.07 :Episode 18 - "Identitätskrise", aired:24.02.07 :Episode 19 - "Zeig mir deinen Traum", aired:03.03.07 :Episode 20 - "Hexenkampf", aired:10.03.07 :Episode 21 - "Kill Billie Vol. 2", aired:17.03.07 :Episode 22 - "Das Vermächtnis der Halliwells", aired:24.03.07 Buch der Schatten The Book of Shadows was referred to as the Buch der Schatten in the German series. Spells Some of the spells throughout the series were worded as such: Dominus Trinus Freisetzung der Zauberkräfte :Hört nun die Worte :der Hexen, :die Geheimnisse, die wir :in der Nacht verbargen. :Die ältesten aller Götter :riefen wir an. :Nach der wahren Magie :trachteten wir stets. :In dieser Nachtund zu dieser Stunde :rufe ich die alten Mächte herbei. :Lenkt eure gewaltigen Kräfte :in uns Schwestern drei. :Wir sind bereit. :Gebt uns die Macht. Nicholas Must Die Spell Der Nicolas-muss-sterben Spruch: :Lavendel, Mimose und Distelduft, :schickt Nicolas für alle Zeit in die Gruft. :In tausend Stücke soll er zerspringen :und eine Rückkehr soll nie ihm gelingen. Belthazor Summoning Spell Auffindung Balthasars :Magische Kräfte, :Ob schwarz oder weiß, :Die ihr wirkt durch den Raum des Erdenreichs, :Ob nah er ist, ob fern von hier, '' :''Bringt uns den Dämon Balthasar zur Zier. Trivia *Melanie Hinze who provided the voice of Piper Halliwell in all 8 seasons also provided the voice of Rose McGowan as Cherry Darling in the German dub of Planet Terror and of Pam in Death Proof, directed by Quentin Tarantino. *Melanie also provided the voice of Holly Marie Combs in the German dubs of Picket Fences, Ocean's Twelve and in Daughters. *Ranja Bonalana who provided to voice of Prue Halliwell in all 3 seasons also provided the voice of Shannen Doherty in the German dubs of the films Satan's School for Girls, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back and in The Rendering. *Ranja also provided the voice of Shannen Doherty in the German dub of her television show Scare Tactics. *Dascha Lehmann who provided the voice of Phoebe Halliwell in all episodes, also provided the voice of Alyssa Milano in her guest appearance as Billie on the television show My Name is Earl. *Dascha Lehmann provided the voice of Rose McGowan's character Courtney Alice Shayne in the German dub of Rose's film Jawbreaker. *Dascha also provided the voice of Jodi Lyn O'Keefe in the German dub of She's All That - Jodi portrayed the Spider Demon on the Charmed episode Spin City. *Dascha provided the voice of Jaime Pressly, who portrayed a Mermaid on Charmed, on the German dub of the series Jack and Jill. *Torsten Michaelis, the voice actor who provided Cole Turner's voice throughout the series also provides the voice of Julian McMahon in his role of Christian Troy in the hit series Nip/Tuck. *Torsten also provides Julian's voice in the German dubs of R.E.D and Premonition. *Torsten provided the voice of Billy Zane in the German dubs of his films Vlad, Silver City and Bet Your Life - Billy portrayed Drake dè Mon in Season 7 of Charmed. *Gerrit Schmidt-Foß, who provided the voice of Richard Montana also provided the voice of Kerr Smith in the German dub of Eli Stone - Kerr Smith portrayed Paige Matthew's love interest Agent Kyle Brody in Season 7 of Charmed Category:Out of Universe